Imperial Intervection
by Supreme Commander
Summary: The Sith Empire hasn't been heard from for many years now after the Separatist attack the colony of Lyra the Sith Empire enters the Clone Wars but they still try to remain hidden from the Republic. Darth Blade former apprentice to Darth Rune will become a hero to the Empire he will be leading many assaults against the Seps.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars:

Imperial Intervention

Chapter One

The Clone Wars has started after the Jedi came to the aide of Anakin, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padme Naberrie on Geonosis and after the Grand Army of the Republic defeated the Confederacy of Independent Systems or Separatist. The Jedi were away fighting the Separatist on many fronts they commanded legions of clones. Count Dooku, the Separatist, or the Republic knows that elsewhere in the unknown regions of the galaxy the Sith Empire has return under the leadership of Darth Raven and Darth Rune. The Sith Empire has grown strong since their defeat a long time ago. Three years before the Attack on Geonosis for the first time Darth Blade also known as Lord Horton returns from his mission on Corucant where he infiltrated the Jedi Temple and the Republic to learn more about them and to find out how strong the Republic has become. He learns much from the Jedi. He gives his report to the emperor and the Dark Council. "The Republic is weak they have no standing army any longer and the Jedi aren't as strong as they once were. They believe that the Sith Empire has return using the Rule of Two. A Jedi padawan killed the apprentice named Darth Maul after he killed his master plus the Jedi believe they found the one who would bring balance to the force his name is Anakin Skywalker."

"Did the Jedi ever expect you as a Sith?"

"No sire," Darth Blade answers. He sees his old master Darth Rune present but he looks very different from the last time he saw him. The emperor and the others can sense that Darth Blade is different and he has become real powerful. "Darth Blade, you will take the cruiser the Valor and its support ships and crush a large force of Pirates near the colony of Lyra." The emperor tells him. "I think its time for you to take back command of your old cruiser the Valor and continue to enforce order and protect the Empire."

"Thank you milord," he replies. Darth Blade leaves and takes a shuttle to the Valor where his former apprentice is the XO of the ship. Darth Raven can sense that Darth Blade will make a great successor he can see that he has changed since he sent him on his mission to Corucant twelve years ago after he trained his first apprentice and became a Sith Master/Lord.

"The force is strong in that one," a Sith Council member replies.

"Yes much stronger than any Sith or Jedi I have ever heard about."

"Do you think he will try to take control of the Empire and proclaim himself emperor?"

"No, his loyalty is to the Empire," Darth Raven says. Lord Horton was glad to be back home and return to his personal ship the Valor. The Valor crew is loyal to him and to the Empire. The Valor crew is there to greet him as he arrives onboard. His former apprentice and several naval officers bow to him. He tells them that the emperor wants them to destroy some Pirates near Lyra. The Valor and its support ships jumped into hyperspace.

They emerge over a planet in the same system as Lyra. His support ships arrived a second later. Eight Pirate ships are attacking a convoy of merchant ships. The Valor heads towards them with all batteries firing. Three pirate ships are destroyed. Once the Pirates realized that Sith Cruiser arrived they open up a window and jumped away leaving The Queens Revenge behind captain by a former Sith Knight who became a Pirate King. The Valor uses one of the pirate ships airlocks to dock and Sith commandoes are the first to enter the pirate ship follow by three Sith Knights. The Pirates didn't stand a chance. Lord Heath enters the Pirate ship. His troops stood aside to allow him to enter. The Pirate King has struck many Sith Commandoes and killed the two Sith Knights but when he sees a new Sith enters and feels how strong he is in the force he knew he was in trouble. He was good with blade but Darth Blade is toying with him finally Darth Blade cuts off both of his hands and was fixing to kill him. He decides to arrest him and let him be sentence by the Sith Court System. The Pirate King and the surviving members of his crew are transfer to the frigate Talon. The Valor jumped into hyperspace to bring the Pirates to justice and to keep merchant ships safe. The Valor loses the pirates trail after three days of pursuing them and destroying several pirate safe houses on several different colonies within the Empire.

Lyra, the fifth day after the Valor was in the system a hyperspace window open and a Separatist ship arrived in the system. A Separatist officer who's a Neimoidion is in command. The Separatist Cruiser heads straight for the planet. Lyra has a small defense force but no ships just fighters and ground forces. Lyra sends up a squadron of fighters and tries to raise the Separatist Cruiser but didn't get any response until the Separatist Cruiser launches its own fighters. The Separatist fighters consist of the Vulture Droids and Tri-Droids attack the Lyra Defense Force fighters. The Seps launch landing craft to land their forces on the planet. The troops in the landing craft are Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, Droidekas, and Commando Droids. Lyra call for help using their communications array before its destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lyra is under ground attack by Separatist troops and Lyra's Defense Force is being overwhelmed by Droids. Captain Charles Lenard of Lyra's Defense Force is defending the capital building from Separatist forces. He is losing his troops. They manage to stall the Separatist Droid Army for a few minutes before Separatist bombers arrived. Captain Charles fights the Droids until they killed him. The capital falls to the Separatist. The Separatist commander orders the new weapon to fire to obliterate the planet inhabitants but want harm the droids. The weapon is fired. The entire population was destroyed except for those working in the mines. The Battle Droids began securing the area to build droid factories on the planet.

Onboard the Valor Darth Blade felt the death of all those lives. He tells his pilot to set a course for Lyra. "Yes sir," the pilot replies. They head back to Lyra. Darth Blade has his pilots already in their fighters and shields are already up. They emerge from hyperspace and see a ship in orbit. "Try to raise the ship tell them they are in Imperial Territory and to leave or we'll be force to fire upon them. His communication officer relays the message but gets no reply. They detect the enemy ship launching fighters. "Get me a firing solution on that ship to disable it and we can board it and see who the ship belongs too. Launch a squadron of fighters and disable that ship." A squadron of fighters is launch. The main batteries of the Valor open fire along with some proton torpedoes. The Separatist Cruiser shields didn't stand a chance the ship is disable before it even fire off a shot. The commander of the Separatist Cruiser realized its must be some prototype Republic ship therefore he opens up communications with the other ship. He sees a person he assumes is a Jedi but he's wearing all black.

"Your too late Jedi the planet is no longer habitable with the citizens of this world. My Droid Armies have taken the planet for the Separatist." The Neimoidion commander says. He sees a smile appeared on the side of the Jedi face. The Neimoidion started chocking.

"I find your mistake amusing but I'm no Jedi I'm a Sith and you have attacked the Sith Empire!" the Neimoidion chokes to death. Darth Blade turns to his weapon officer and tells her to destroy that ship. The Valor opens fire again destroying the Separatist ships just as her support ships arrived along with two more cruisers. A screen pops up and two Sith Knights appear waiting for instructions from Darth Blade. "Send down forces to destroy his Droid Army down their first use bombers."

"As you command milord," they answered.

"Milord, the emperor wishes for your report." His communication officer tells him.

"I'll take it in my quarters," Darth Blade replies. He goes to his quarters. He bows before the emperor's hologram. "A ship destroys the inhabitants of Lyra we destroy the ship and deployed ground troops to destroy the occupation of the planet."

"You will remain in orbit I'm sure they'll send more you will board the command ship and find out all you can about this enemy." The emperor says.

"As you wish sire," Darth Blade replies. The transmission ended. He mediates using techniques he learns from the Jedi during his time there.

Count Dooku just received word that a cruiser hasn't return from the unknown regions of space. General Grievous arrives at the counts home supported by six MagnaGuards. Dooku tells him to send a small fleet to the last known location of the cruiser. General Grievous sends a droid officer to oversee the mission. Three Separatist cruisers and a frigate disembark to the unknown regions. They Separatist Command Ship is filled with Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, Droidekas, and Commando Droids. They enter hyperspace and heads towards Lyra.

Darth Blade and the other Sith ships around Lyra are waiting for Separatist reinforcements to arrive. Every Sith ship around Lyra tells Darth Blade they are waiting for his orders to fire once the Seps renter normal space. The Speratist fleet enters normal space and the Sith ships open fire. The command ship is cripples to keep it from escaping. The Seps launch fighters and Sith fighters are also deploy. The fighters are dogfighting around the ships. The Valor disables the Separatist Command ship weapons and then it docks with the command ship. Sith Commandoes and regular Sith Troopers are the first through the airlock along with Sith Knights. The Droid Armies aboard the Separatist Command ship were being overwhelm by Sith Troopers and the Sith Knight Commandoes that Darth Blade train himself during the same time he train his padawan. They manage to kill a dozen Sith troopers but section by section are falling to the Sith. Darth Blade finally enters the Separatist Command Ship. He sees his troops pin down by droids he activates his lightsabers. He charges the droids the droids are no match for his skills he destroys them all with no effort. He tells the Sith Troopers and Sith Knights to continue taking out the droids and that he will go to the bridge. The captain of the Valor contacts Darth Blade. "Admiral, we have destroyed the Separatist support ships do you need reinforcements."

"No, my forces can handle this," Darth Blade says.

"As you wish milord," he says. Darth Blade arrives outside of the bridge two Super Battle Droids engage him but he cuts them down to size. He cuts his way through the blast door and the Battle Droids on the other side are cut into pieces. The Droid Commander looks at him. "Jedi," the Droid says.

"I have a message for your master droid. First I'm no Jedi I'm a Sith and the Sith Empire has return and you have made a grave mistake in attacking one of our worlds. Go and return to your master." Darth Blade says. "Major, evact all my troops from this ship."

"As you command milord," he answers. They return to the airlock. Darth Blade was fixing to leave when a dozen Commando Droids attack him. They tried to kill him but they too met their end. He arrives back at airlock and gets aboard their ship. The Valor disengages. The Separatist ship hyperdrive was repaired by Sith Engineers so the ship could return and tell their leaders what happen. They waited until the Separatist Command ship jumps into hyperspace before the Valor reenters hyperspace and returns to the emperor's palace to give his report. Darth Blade goes to his quarters and opens up a hologram to the emperor.

"Milord, we defeated the Seps ship and sent one back to tell their leader that they made big mistake in attacking one of our worlds. I recommend we plan a surgical strike against one of their worlds to teach them not to mess with us."

"Darth Rune has also suggested that action, we shall talk when you arrive."

"As you wish milord," he says. The hologram ends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Droid Commander returns to Count Dooku's lair and there tells him what the person claiming to be a Sith Lord told him. Dooku strikes him down. "That is impossible the Republic and the Jedi order destroyed them in the last Great War between the Sith Empire and the Republic." Count Dooku says.

"Milord, if it wasn't Sith since they were destroyed then it must be a Republic trap." General Grievous says.

"Yes it must be a Republic trap but I will talk with my master." He goes away to discuss with Darth Sidious. He bows before Darth Sidious hologram.

"Master, out of the ships I sent only one has return I believe the Republic ambush them and destroyed all but the one ship the droid commander and about eight droids that's all that return from the Republic trap. However, the leader of attack said that we made a grave mistake and attacking a colony of the Sith Empire and that the Sith have return."

"That's impossible the Sith Empire was destroyed I believe your right it was a Republic trap I want you to prepare a counter-strike against a Republic destroy it and all its inhabitants. Send General Grievous and the assassin."

"As you wish my master," he says. The transmission ended. "General, you will lead a Separatist Fleet towards a world near the unknown regions and you shall destroy it only spare half of the civilians so they can tell the Republic." General Grivous didn't say anything. "General, I want survivors." Grievous bows and leaves. "Ventress, my master wants you to assist the general on his mission."

"As you wish my master," she says.

Meanwhile Darth Blade returns to Imperious to talk with the emperor. He bows to the emperor. "You did excellent work Lord Heath but I'm sure we haven't seen the last of the Separatist. "The force is strong with you much stronger then any Sith or even Jedi." The emperor says to Lord Heath.

"Thank you milord, but you are the more wise then me sire I'm just a warrior and admiral." He says.

"Lord heath, I want you to return to the Republic find out more about the Separatist because we need to know more before we attacked them especially in Republic space since the Separatist and Republic are at war."

"As you wish milord, you want me to assume my identity as a Jedi Master."

"Yes, Commander Jones and a small detachment of Sith Commandoes from the Valor will assist you. I will allow you to brief them before you depart. Captain Matt Raynor will transport you to Helium 1 where you can take a Republic ship to Corucant."

"As you wish sir," he says and bows.

"Darth Blade, Darth Rune shall be gathering our fleet to engage the Separatist if they shall once again cross into Sith Space until you have the Intel we need." He bows again and leaves. A member of the Dark Council comes up to the emperor and bows.

"Do you think Lord Heath can be trusted since he has since time with the Jedi?"

"His loyalty is to the Empire," the emperor says. The Dark Counsel member exits.

He arrives at the spaceport where Commander Jones and the Sith Commandoes wearing civilian clothes of the Republic are waiting. Captain Raynor shakes Lord Heath's hand. Heath sees the Foolish still looking the same as it has but it has been upgraded it has the fastest hyperdrives in the Sith Fleet.

"Captain, is the Foolish ready to go?"

"Yes my lord," he answers. They board the Foolish. They exit the atmosphere of Imperious and jump into hyperspace. Heath and Matt are in the captains quarters talking.  
"How have you been Matt?"

"Good," he answers.

"How's your wife Matt?"

"My wife was killed serving the Empire."

"I'm sorry," he answers.

"How was life in the Republic?"

"It was good, but I'm glad to be back home."

"Did you learn anything from the Jedi my friend?"

"I learn something from the Jedi but I'll keep the things I learn to myself."

"Did you meet someone in the Republic?"

"Maybe but I'll keep that a secret for now," Lord Heath replies.

"Captain, we are approaching Helium 1 we will be dropping out of hyperspace in 2 hours." Captain Raynor's XO says. Captain Raynor heads to the bridge. They exit hyperspace and see several Separatist ships and destroyed Republic ships. "Take evasive actions," Captain Raynor says. The Foolish dodges debris of Republic ships. Separatist fighters are launched from the nearest Separatist frigate. "Milord, why are the Seps here."

"They probably came here to attack this planet from our attack on Seps ships when they attack Lyra. I will take a shuttle down to the planet. I want you to return to Imperious and grab a small fleet and bring them here to save this world from the Seps destruction to keep the same thing that happen to Lyra not to happen on this world."

"As you wish milord," he says. Lord Heath can feel the anger building up in him. He reaches out with the Dark Side of the force and manages to make a Separatist Frigate fire on a Separatist Dreadnaught, but it calls him to go to his knees.

"Are you okay milord," Commander Jones asks.

"Yes I'll be find let's get to that shuttle." Lord Heath, Commander Jones and the Sith Commandoes board a shuttle in the hanger and they leave the hanger. Separatist Fighters fly after them.

"Man the guns," Lord Heath orders. He sees the Foolish open up a hyperspace window and jumps away. Two Separatist fighters are destroyed but they still manage to shoot down the shuttle and it crashes onto the surface.

Prior to the arrival of the Foolish Helium 1 is a Republic planet near the unknown regions of space. Two Republic cruisers are over the planet with a small garrison of Clone Troopers on the planet surface. A Sith spy ship is in orbit over the planet two cloak but some of its personal are on the planet surface. The planet as no strategic value for either the Republic or the Separatist even Pirates use the planet for bringing in their goods for sale and for relaxation because it has some beautiful beaches. Dan Stan a Sith knight who's assign to the Sith Spy ship in orbit over the planet is listing to the pirate tails in the Catania on the planet surface. He sees soldiers present wearing white armor he hears from some of the people that those soldiers in white armor are called clone troopers part of the Grand Army of the Republic. Stan was told by the Sith Counsel that the Republic has no army anymore which came from Darth Blade of course that was before the Seps entered the picture. The Sith Commandoes are wearing cloaks to hide their uniforms. Two Jedi Knights entered the cantina. Dan notices that both are female. Dan Stan knows he's not to engage the Jedi as far as the Republic knows the Sith Empire was destroyed long ago. Dark Council gave him his orders and that is to find out more about the Separatist. One of the Jedi Knights sits a Bothan. "Hey, did you heard about those Seps getting butting down on Ryloth and the virus the Seps were going to release on Naboo." She asks Stan. Stan shakes his head.

"Where do the Separatist come from?" Stan asks.

"They are plants that have succeeded from the Republic, which include the Banking Clan, Commerce Guild, Trade Federation, Techno Union, and Geonosis but there are others that have allied themselves with the Separatist. Geonosis is where the first battle of the clone wars was fought." The female Bothan tells him. Stan leaves follow by Sith Commandoes.

They are about to return to their transport when they received a message from the ship in orbit telling them that five Separatist ships have emerge from hyperspace and both Republic cruisers have been destroyed and that Separatist are sending down ground troops but one Separatist ship was destroyed. The clone troopers on the surface heads to the fort on the outskirts of the city follow by the two Jedi Knights. Sith Knight Dan Stan looks at them and decides to get in the transport and head back to Sith Space. As soon as they make it to the space port Separatist bombers destroyed everything killing the crew on the Sith transport. Dan Stan uses the force to keep the flames and debris from falling onto him and his escorts. He radios the Sith spy ship and tells them to send down another transport. The Sith Spy ship is all of sudden hit by something which turns out to be several Droid fighters that crashed into the ship. The Separatist cruisers open fire scoring several direct hits on the Sith Spy ship. The Sith Spy ship attempts to flee to recharge its cloaking but a Separatist Frigate disables the ship. The Sith spy ship is destroyed but not before a message was sent off to the Sith homeworld.

Droid troops began landing on the planet they have tens of thousands of Battle Droids, and Super Battle Droids. Their vehicles include MTTs, STAP with Battle Droids riding them, Homing Spider Droid, Hellfire Droid, Dwarf Spider Droid, Corporate Alliance Tank Droid, and the main tank you see throughout the Clone Wars. The Clone Troopers and their Jedi commanders have taken refuge in a fort on the outskirts of the city but that allows Separatist troops to do what they want to the city. The Republic tried to send SOS out but their communications are being jammed. The only ones still in the city are Dan Stan and the Sith Commandoes. The Droid armies are killing all within sight and destroying the town. Droid starfighters are busy harassing the fort so that no clones can come to the civilians help. A few Republic fighters took off from the fort to engage the droid fighters but they are overwhelmed. Dan Stan ignites his duel lightsabers and begins cutting down droids. The Sith Commandoes use their blasters to help their commander. A few Sith Commandoes are killed but not before they take out dozen of Droids. The droids are numerous and more kept arriving in the city along with Droidekas. Dan Stan has killed many droids but more keep coming. Only three Sith Commandoes are left. Sergeant Harrison fires his blaster at a droids when a Supper Battle Droid hits him from behind. The droid only wounds the commando. Stan cuts the Supper Battle Droid into and kills both. Another commando helps Sergeant Harrison onto his feet and they enter a building to their left. Stan deflects a blaster bolt and sends it back to the Battle Droid. "Sir, do you think we should make our way to the Republic fort and help them until our reinforcements arrive."

"We aren't supposed to reveal ourselves to the Republic." Stan says.

"Yes sir I know but we're down to three commandoes if we can get to the Republic fort we can help them defend this world until reinforcements arrive." he look at the knight and can tell that he's thinking about it. Dan Stan nods his head. One of the commandoes throws a grenade out of the window at a couple of Battle Droids. They leave the building but a Battle Droid Sniper nails the other Sith Commando but Stan uses the force and brought the Battle Droid from his hiding spot and throws it against a wall destroying it. The other commando nails a Battle Droid on a STAP. Sergeant Harrison is a veteran Sith Commando but he continues to fight alongside Stan until he finally dies due to the numerous hits he received from Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids. The other commando was killed in a similar fraction but he got cut off from Stan and was surrounded and he fought them until he couldn't raise his blaster anymore from the wounds he sustains but he didn't die from laser-fire he was killed by Ventress.

The Bothan female Jedi knight and a squad of ARC troopers entered the city at night. Battle Droids have already been setting up fortifications around the Republic fort. The ARC troopers are going to destroy several of the Separatist Artillery and also try to inflect some casualties onto the Droid Army. They plant explosives on the Separatist Artillery that they can get close too without alerting the droids. They hear blaster fire from inside the city. They go to investigate the noise and along the way they see bodies of Helium civilians the Separatist showed no quarter. Throughout Helium 1 the Separatist killed many. Some of the civilians and visitors tried to fight but they were killed not all by laser bolts but by duel lightsabers belonging to Ventress. They only spared those that Count Dooku ordered them too and relocated the 51,000 civilians to another location. The ARC troopers and the Bothan Jedi Knight arrive on a rooftop of a building and see a figure in a cloak with a lightsaber in one hand and a blaster in the other fighting droids. She notices the color of the lightsaber. She tells the ARC troopers to throw droid poppers into their mist. She jumps down there and slices through the droids. The ARC troopers cover her. She tells the Sith Knight to follow her. They head towards an underground area that leads into the fort. Once inside the two different force users activated their lightsabers and the ARC troopers pointed their blasters at the Sith Knight. Dan Stan looks at the young Bothan Jedi Knight and she looks back at him. She's the first to deactivate her lightsaber and tells the clones to stand down.

"We're going to need to work together if we plan on surviving until help can arrive." the Bothan Jedi Knight says. "What your name Sith?"

"Just because I'm a Sith doesn't mean I don't feel anything where not that different from the Jedi some of us where more ruthless then others and made people believe sith where barbarians/murders. My name is Dan Stan."

"I thought sith have names with Darth in front of them?"

"No, not all of them, what's your name Jedi?"

"Susan," she answers.

"So this is where you ran off too," Ventress says to them. They turn around and see Ventress with Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids behind them. The ARC troopers take cover. Sith Knight Dan Stan activates his double lightsabers and Jedi Knight Sarah ignites her lightsaber. Ventress is surprise to see a Jedi Knight holding duel red lightsabers. "Did Master Yoda tell you that only Sith carry red lightsabers?" Dan Stan laughs. Ventress looks at him.

"I am a Sith from the Sith Empire, and you are a traitor to the new teaching of Darth Raven Emperor of the Sith Empire." He says. Ventress laughs. She tells the droids to kill them. ARC troopers are the first to open fire onto the Clankers. One ARC trooper was killed by a Super Battle Droid but Sarah kills the Clanker by deflecting a laser bolt back at the droid. Dan Stan and Sarah have cut down many droids with their lightsabers. A Supper Battle Droid hits an ARC trooper in the flank but another ARC trooper kills the droid. Ventress entered the battle with the two knights. They fought each other she knocks Dan Stan away with the force but he sees a droid fixing to shoot Sarah he cuts the droid into. Ventress he can tell is strong with Dark Side. He notice Sarah is good with her lightsaber. The ARC commander orders his troops to fall back. Sarah uses the force to push Ventress back, but more Battle Droids arrived and began firing. Stan deflects blaster bolts back at the droids. They began falling back, but the droids and Ventress are pursing them. A blaster bolt hits Sarah in the leg but Dan Stan uses the force to bring the ceiling down onto the droids and Ventress saving the young Jedi from being killed.

"Why did you save me Stan?"

"I told you that Sith aren't as bad as you thought," he answers. The ARC commander tells her that the droids are gearing up to attack the fort. They enter the main portion of the fort and see many Republic troops and Helium 1 security forces all over. Ventress uses the force to get the rubble off of her. A Battle Droid commander comes up to him. "Mistress the general request and update." She activates a hologram projector to talk with General Grievous.

"General, the Republic have the sealed the underground tunnel that leads into the Republic fort. We have secured much of the planet but there are still many areas left to secure."

"Good job assassin, I have request for additional forces soon the planet will be ours. I shall be arriving in a day to help you to take the Republic fort." Ventress heads to the command center in the center of the massive Droid fortifications.

"Mistress, we are ready to begin bombardment of the Republic fort."

"Good, commence bombardment commander," Ventress says. Battle Droids began loading shells into their artillery.

Dan Stan looks out of the battlements and see the droid forces that are surrounding the fort. All of sudden droid artillery began firing. Clone troopers are blown off the walls and towers. "Commander Alex returns fire immediately." Sarah orders. Republic artillery batteries began shelling the droids.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Foolish is still making its way through hyperspace. Captain Matt Raynor knew Lord Heath made the right decision telling him to flee and get help than stay behind to fight and possibly be destroyed, but Matt wonders why Lord Heath decided to go planet side. The Foolish arrives over Imperious and Captain Raynor contacts Imperial Command. Rear Admiral Stalin appears. "Sir, my ship was attack by Separatist ships Darth Blade ordered me to return and gather reinforcements. Darth Blade took a shuttle down to the surface to save civilians lives and to help the Republic forces on the planet." Captain Raynor tells Rear Admiral Stalin.

"I must converse with the sovereign and Darth Rune." He says. A few minutes pass. "The emperor has approved you request. The 5th fleet will disembark."

"Who shall command the 5th fleet?" Captain Raynor asks.

"Darth Cold will be in command your ship is assign to the 5th fleet for this operation." Rear Admiral Stalin tells him. "Our forces are boarding the ships now within three hours the 5th fleet will be ready to disembark."

"Sir, what about the Valor?"

"The Valor has been assigned to the 6th Fleet which is one of the fleets that protect our space it shall remain with the 6th fleet until Lord Heath returns."

"Admiral, do you think Lord Heath will turn against us while he's with the Republic."

"Matt, you know him better than most. He didn't betray us the last time he was ordered to the Republic. Did he say something to you about it?"

"No sir," Matt replies. Captain Matt Raynor knows that the Sith Empire 5th fleet consists of 10 cruisers, 1 Supercarrier, 6 frigates, 4 destroyers, 3 dreadnaughts, 1 spy ship, and 9 transports.

On Imperious several members of the Dark Counsel and other members of the origination known only as the Ring are meeting in secret in an area outside of the main city. The leader of these members goes by the name Black Widow she's a Sith Master and she wants to rule the Empire herself. "The force is strong with Darth Blade." Darth Ogre says.

"Yes, we have all felt him."

"What must be done about him?"

"He should be eliminated," a Vice Admiral says.

"Brother and Sisters, Darth Raven has chosen him to become his successor." Darth Rose says.

"No, he must not become the emperor of the Empire," another member of the secret organization that wants to see the destruction of Raven's Empire.

"A time will come for us to act against Raven's chosen successor but not before. Raven will die and so will those loyal to him and to his empire. We shall bring about a new empire one that will destroy the Republic and all the worlds within Republic space and we shall leave no survivors. Darth Rose you failed to kill him when he was a child. We must bring more people into the fold until we act." The Black Widow says.

"What if he could be turn towards our ways of thinking he could be a powerful ally."

"Yes but we shall not question him now, but when the time is right." The Black Widow says.

"We have to be careful we don't want to draw attention to ourselves?"

"This meeting is over Darth Rose return to Korriban and wait for our summons. Make sure our fleet and dark forces continue their training for once the Empire is weak we shall conqueror." They bow and leave.

Separatist forces have the Republic fort surrounded and have started to shell the fort with artillery. Republic artillery inside of the fort is returning fire. the Republic and Separatist artillery are inflecting damage onto both side. "C1303, concentrate you fire on the southeast wall," Ventress orders.

"Yes mistress," the droid commander says. Separatist artillery began hitting the southeast wall. A Republic artillery shell hits a Separatist ammo depot which destroys 8 enemy artillery and destroys a good portion of the attacking Separatist forces. After two hours of firing Republic guns go silent since they are out of ammo for the artillery. Separatist guns continue to fire pounding the Republic fort. Ventress finally orders the Seps guns to stop firing. Clone troopers get out of their bomb shelters and return to their battle positions. They man the heavy weapons around the fort. The two Jedi Knights and the Sith Knight are also present. Ventress has 30,000 Droids ready to attack the Republic fort mostly Battle Droids with several thousand Super Battle Droids, 500 Commando Droids, and 300 Droidekas. Ventress orders her forces to attack. The clones still had a few shells left just for the droid attack and they fired every shell they have at the advancing droid army. The droids hit mines on approach to the fort and other obstacles designs to slow the droids advance. Separatist tanks are also moving towards the fort. A few of the Sep tanks are destroyed by mines or by other obstacles design just for tanks. The first defense the droids have to break through is a trench. Two platoons of clones defend the trench. Once the droids got within range of their weapons they open fire. Many droids are killed but more replace those. They even threw droid poppers and grenades at the droids but still they came like and endless wave. The trench was overrun and every clone was eliminated. Republic tanks are sent out to try to stop the droids but they are overwhelmed and destroyed but not before the inflect some damage to the attacking enemy forces. Ventress orders a halt in the assault to decide where the best location to attack the fort from she sends Droids fighters in to keep the Republic busy. Five fighters are lost in the first assault followed by three in the second and 1 on the third but they manage to knock out all of the Republic's anti-air batteries.

At the Sith shuttle crash site Lord Heath is the first to wake up and he wakes up Commander Stone and the other Sith Commandoes only the pilots died in the crash. Seperatist tanks along with several Battle Droids are approaching the down Sith shuttle. Two Sith Commandoes are carrying launchers that are able to blow holes into wall or destroying tanks. Lord Heath sees the enemy approaching. He tells his men to take cover. The two Separatist tanks pull up to the shuttle. "Check that ship out." A droid commander says.

"Roger, Roger," several Battle Droids reply. Four Battle Droids and one Super Battle Droid approach the crash shuttle. He ignites his green lightsaber and attack the Seps. He begins cutting down many droids. "It's a Jedi blast him." He deflects incoming blaster bolts and send it right back to their owners. Commander Stone and the Sith Commandoes watch as Lord Heath destroys the droids.

"Do you think the admiral needs our help?" Sergeant Billeron asks.

"Nah he got it under control," Commander Stone says. They watch as Lord Heath destroys both tanks and cut down many Battle Droids. A Droid Commander uses a hologram projector to contact Ventress.

"Mistress a Jedi has landed," Heath cuts the droid into before he can say anything else then he uses the force to bring the hologram projector to his hand.

"Stop your attack and come and face me," he says. She just laughed. He uses the force to smash the hologram projector. Ventress turns to a droid commander.  
"Continue you assault I'll take 3000 droids and eliminate this Jedi." She says.

"Yes mistress," the droid commander says. Lord Heath knows that they'll now be sending additional forces to attack him.

"Commander Stone, we need a defensible position find me one."

"Yes milord," he says. Commander Stone and the Sith Commandoes go search for a more defensive position. They find a building with three levels. He sends two men to the roof with a sniper rifles. Lord Heath enters the building.

"I guess this is as good as any place to hold off the droids."

"Yes milord," Commander Stone says. They start to get ready for the droid assault. "Sir, how many Separatist droids do you think they'll send to engage us?"

"They'll send enough to make sure to wipe us out, but they want you have me," Lord Heath says. "So get ready for them troopers."

"Yes sir," they reply. Commander Stone and his commandoes have serve with Lord Heath for many years prior to his assignment to the Republic and will continue to serve him until his death just like many of those on the Valor.

Meanwhile the droids began to assault the fort again. The droids head towards the destroyed walls, but Republic forces are ready for them. the first waves are destroyed but more droids kept attacking and Republic forces start to drop. Republic troops on the battlements use launchers to try to drive the droids back but they kept coming. Several Commando Droids scale the walls and eliminate a team of Republic clones operating a heavy weapon emplacement like a machinegun but it fires lasers instead of bullets. Sith Knight Dan Stan sees the Commando Droids and he tells Jedi Knight Sarah and they go deal with the commandoes four Clone Troopers help them while they are fighting that group more Commando Droids arrive on the battlements. Clone troopers had to deal with them so it took forces from the breech points away right when another wave of Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids attack the breech points. A Separatist tank destroys a tower, but the Sep tank is destroyed also. Separatist tanks began blasting away at the fort blowing clone troopers off the battlements and also destroying droids in the process. Republic forces use launchers to try to silence the Seps tanks. the droids keep attacking. They also began to scale the walls of the fort. Clone troopers throw grenades into the droid ranks trying to break them but the droids kept coming. Some clone troopers fall of the wall and into the droids waiting to began their turn to scale the walls. Dan Stan cuts down many droids as they are coming up the walls with ladders. He tells the clones to knock down the ladders and they do that. The Republic is still holding the breech points but the droids are still hitting there hard. Another Jedi Knight name Serena arrives at the breech point to help the Republic forces. Serena destroys lots of droids. Four Droidekas appear and began firing at the breech point Serena is at but she uses her lightsaber to deflect the lasers coming at her. she tells the clones to throw grenades at the Droidekas. A few are destroyed from the blast, but a few clones are killed before they can even throw the grenades. The resulting explosions killed additional Republic soldiers, but a few grenades landed short. Serena orders them to began retreat to the second defensive line. Many clone troopers and droids have fallen on the battlements. Sarah just finishes dispatching the last commando droid that was on the battlements when three Super Battle Droids fire their wrist blasters at her back killing her instantly. Dan Stan cuts those droids down. he kills several more battle droids. The ARC troopers have been helping him and Sarah but their numbers are nearly depleted. Dan Stan picks up debris and begins throwing them at the attacking Separatist forces. Several droids shoot him multiple times in the back. Dan Stan falls off the battlements and into the mast of droids below. Sarah deflects a blaster bolt from a Super Battle Droid then she cuts the droid down to size. She cuts several more Battle Droids down and three Super Battle Droids. Serena has dispatched over a hundred droids consisting of Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids. She looks around and sees the forts defenders being overrun. She watches as several clone troopers fought back to back but they too are overwhelmed. She orders a retreat to the shelter. Twelve clones are the first to enter the shelter follow by six more. As Sarah is running to the shelter she is cut down by Droidekas and so are six clones. Serena and eight more clones entered the shelter. The doors of the shelter closed leaving the remaing clones to fight to the death. They are overwhelmed and terminated. A droid commander informs Ventress that the Republic fort is there's. she tells the droid commander good work but to make sure all the Republic in the fort are dead and to began making the fort there's

On Corucant the Republic has no clue that the Sith Empire exist within the unknown regions or also known as the Unknown Sector. The senior Jedi of the Jedi Counsel that aren't on mission for the Republic are meeting with Chancellor Palpatine. Master Yoda, Master Windu, and several other Jedi masters are present in the chancellor's chambers. "Have you heard anything from Helium 1 Master Yoda?" Chancellor Palpatine asks.

"No chancellor but why would the Separatist attack Helium 1?" Master Windu replies.

"I don't know Master Jedi, but they might have attack because we destroyed one of their fleets in the unknown sector."

"We don't have any ships within the unknown sector." Master Windu says. Master Yoda looks around.

"There is more to this than meets the eye." Master Yoda says.

"We should send some aide to the Republic troops on Helium 1?" Windu says.

"Skywalker is the close he could be there in twenty-four hours," another Jedi Master says.

"Dispatch Skywalker to Helium 1 we must," Master Yoda says. They contact Skywalker and have him take his Republic cruiser to Helium 1 to assess the situation.

Lord Heath and his men are ready for the Seps. Two Sith Commandoes are on the roof with sniper rifles. They report that they see a large force of droids heading their way. Commander Stone knows he's going to lose men today but he hopes Captain Raynor will return with a Sith Fleet to help them save the planet from the murderous Separatist. Lord Heath goes out to meet them. his Sith lightsabers are hidden but he has a Jedi green lightsaber. The Battle Droids start to appear. He begins deflecting blaster bolts and sends them back to their owners. Droids began to fall. The Battle Droids start to get closer. Heath uses the force to blow a large chunk of them back while he keeps deflecting blaster bolts. A Super Battle Droid tries to shoot Heath from the rear but he deflects the bolts and sends them to Battle Droids on the rooftop of a nearby building and he slices the Super Battle Droid down to size. He picks up another Super Battle Droids and turns him towards his fellow droids and he kills many droids for him. The other droids eliminate him. Heath continues to kill Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids but more keep coming. Several Commando Droids tried to kill him, but he eliminates them with no problem. A Droideka fired on him but he picks up a piece of a building and drops it onto the droid. He gives the signal and Commander Stone and the Sith Commandoes open fire onto the droids. A few grenades landed into the droids mix destroying more. Heath, Commander Stone and Sith Commandoes destroyed many droids but they still kept coming. Several Sith Commandoes have been killed but not before a dozen droids fell from their rifles. Ventress appears and watches as her droids are being cut to ribbons by a Jedi who reminds her of Yoda's skill. She orders her forces to withdraw she tells them that she'll deal with the Jedi herself. She sees him and she's sure he sees her. His wrist communicator beeps. "Milord, reinforcements have arrived we are sending down a division of troops to help you secure the planet," Captain Raynor voice says.

"Thank you captain, who is commanding the ships?"

"I am Lord Heath," Darth Colds voice says.

"Darth Cold I appreciate your help make sure you pay these Seps back for Lyra."

"I will I want payback for what they did to my planet."

The Sith Empire 5th fleet opens fire on the Separatist blockade as soon as they emerge from hyperspace. Darth Cold orders the fleet to split up and engage the Separatist and try to get them in crossfire. He orders ground troops to deploy to the surface to help Lord Heath secure the planet. Sith fighters and bombers are deployed to engage Droid fighters. Six Separatist ships have been destroyed the Sith have only lost three but the crews of those ships used their escape pods and have them sent to the planet surface. General Grievous isn't happy he orders his reserves to be brought in several of them are target and destroyed as soon as they emerge from hyperspace. Two more Sith ships are destroyed but Grievous forces are losing the battle in space. He orders his ships to begin to withdraw and the rest to keep his command ship safe while he sends a shuttle to pick up the assassin. A Separatist Dreadnaught is destroyed along with a Trade Federation ship. A Separatist cruiser rams a Sith frigate and they both exploded together taking two smaller Sith ships with it.

Ventress and Darth Blade stare at one another; she is the first to attack. He fights her with one hand. He uses a Force push to blow her back. She hauls objects at him but he doesn't do anything they just move to the side and drop. He is using the force but none that she has ever seen before. She attacks again with rage but he deflects her attacks. He's playing with her. "Enough!" He shouts and a huge Force Wave hits her knocker her onto the ground on her stomach and her lightsabers landed in front of her deactivated. Several buildings are destroyed in that Force Wave along with several Commando Droids that were trying to sneak up on him and kill him. He deactivates his green lightsaber and puts it away and draws to other lightsabers. He activates them. One is a single-blade red lightsaber and another is a double-bladed lightsaber the same color. She looks at him.

"You're not a Jedi are you?"

"No my dear I'm not a Jedi I'm a Sith Master," he says with a smile. "Pick up your lightsabers and attack me with everything you have." She attacks. He parries her blows and strikes numerous times in their dual he could've deliver the killing blow but he stops short allowing her to counter but he blocks. She does a Force Push which blows him back but he lands on his feet and blocks her next attack. She tries again but nothing happen. "You don't know the power of the dark side or the power of the force." It's like something else took over him. He still could've killed her but he didn't even though he wanted too. He senses innocent lives she's taken and he wanted to end her for them. He does a back flip away from her. She attacks him again but he stops her and deactivates her lightsabers and summons them to him. He looks at them. "You have much to learn young one." He releases her and she summons her lightsabers back to her. She received word from General Grievous to retreat a shuttle appears and she Force Jumps to it. The shuttle returns to the Separatist command ship and it enters hyperspace. Heath falls to his knees.

"Milord, are you alright," Commander Stone asks.

"Yes commander I've done some things in that battle that I've never done before. Take your men to the fort and make sure it's secure."

"Yes milord," he answers. Once he was gone he falls back on his knees.

"I don't understand how was I able to keep her from using her force/dark side powers on me and how was I able to stop those objects and make them fall beside me. I don't understand how I was able to do a lot of things in that battle." He says to himself.

"That's because my son you have found a way to become stronger you have mastered the force and the dark side they are powerful on their own but together they are strong. No one will ever achieve this power but you my son. Your time among the Jedi taught you many things but you're still a Sith you're a good man. I'm proud of you my son." A voice of his father says. "You will be weak after you use these abilities until you get use to them only use them little at a time. You still have much to learn. You have a destiny to fulfill and you will." He heads to the fort.

Elsewhere on the planet droid forces are returning to their transports but many of their transports are being destroyed by Sith fighters and Sith anti-air batteries, but still many droids still manage to get off the planet. The remaining droids continue to fight against the Sith Armed Forces but are destroyed. The Separatist flag above the highest point of the Republic fort was knocked down and as Lord Heath's orders the Republic flag was raise. Sith troops began to evacuate the planet because they know a Republic cruiser is on its way to the planet. Lord Heath arrived at the fort just as the last transport bringing the last group civilians of Helium 1 to the fort to wait for the Republic arrival. The transport returns to an awaiting Sith Ship. Heath and Darth Cold say goodbye and the Sith 5th fleet entered hyperspace and are on their way back to Imperious. Commander Stone and two dozen Sith Commandoes remain behind with Lord Heath. They are wearing mercenary uniforms instead of their Sith uniforms. "Sir, we found Republic survivors." Lieutenant Gaeta tells them. Heath goes to the bunker entrance. He knocks on it.

"Who's there?" a voice say that he recognized.

"Master Heath and his Mercenary force," Heath answers. The door to the bunker opens and Jedi Knight Serena is face to face with her former master. She hugs him and kisses him. Commander Stone looks at one of the Sith Commandoes in disguise.

"I'm glad you've return Master Heath," she says because the surviving clone troopers began to exit. "How long until the Republic arrive?"

"They should be here soon Serena," he answers. Commander Stone comes up to him.

"Sir, can I have a quick word," he asks.

"Sure commander," Heath replies. They go up on the battlements. "What is it commander?"

"Milord, you became romantically involved with a Jedi when you were here? Does she know you are a Sith?"

"Yes commander you have a problem with that. She was my padawan and as the years went by we got real close and the Jedi Council knows nothing about it. She knows I'm a Sith but she hasn't told a soul."

"No sir," he answers.

The Republic Cruiser Anakin Skywalker commands exit from hyperspace in orbit over Helium 1. "It looks like we miss the battle Snips," Anakin says to his padawan Ahsoka Tano. "Send down Gunships to evact the survivors Admiral Yularen."

"Yes general," he replies. Republic gunships are sent down to the planet to evact the survivors. The gunships return to the Republic cruiser. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano are there to greet Jedi Master Heath and Serena as they exit the gunship.

"Master Heath, it's been a long time I see you met you old padawan on the surface. How did you manage to defeat the Separatist?"

"My mercenary fleet did it but it cost us many ships but in the end Grievous retreated. We took back the planet." Admiral Yularen comes up to them.

"General's we are ready to depart for Helium 2 the Republic troops there are on full alert." Admiral Yularen tells them. The Republic cruiser jumped into hyperspace. A Sith Spy ship was in orbit and it watched as the Republic ship jumped then it jumped and returns to Korriban to give their report to Darth Rose. The Republic cruiser emerge in orbit of Helium 2 and the survivors are sent down to the planet, then the Republic cruiser heads back to Corucant.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Star Wars doesn't belong to me it belongs to George Lucas and Walt Disney

Chapter 5

Imperious, Captain Raynor is summoned to the emperor's throne room. Darth Rune and Darth Rose are also present. He bows to the emperor and remains on his knees. "Rise Captain Raynor, I have a mission for you." He gets up.

"Milord, how may I serve you?"

"You will take a battalion of soldiers to our furthest outpost because our spies have told us that Separatist has been entering our system but no attacks yet." Captain Raynor bows and departs. A full battalion of soldiers are boarding the Foolish. A Sith Knight approaches Raynor. "Captain, I have been sent by Darth Rose to be transported to Korriban after you drop off the troops to the furthest outpost." The Sith Knight tells him. The Sith knight boards Captain Raynor's ship the Foolish. As soon as the ship is full of supplies and other equipment the Foolish leaves Imperious and heads to the furthest outpost. Upon exiting hyperspace the find the Sith ships guarding the outpost destroyed they send dropships down to find out what happen. A Sith Master accompanied them who's was going to take over the forces on the furthest outpost his name is Darth Xavier a Chiss that joined with the Sith Empire many years ago. He has serve Darth Raven for many years and fought in many battles beside him. they arrived on the planet and find all the soldiers and several Sith Knights dead, but no bodies of their attackers. They find a few survivors. They all tell the same thing That a dark cloud appeared over the planet. They never saw what killed their fellow soldiers or destroyed the ships in orbit. Darth Xavier examine some of the bodies and notice that majority of them was strike down by lighting and by what look like lightsabers. All of sudden one of the Sith Knights that arrived on the surface started attacking Imperial soldiers. he cuts down many Imperial soldiers. He deflects blaster bolts and wounded several soldiers. Darth Xavier draws his lightsaber and attacked the Sith Knight. "Why are you attacking your fellow Sith?"

"These are not my fellow Sith they are traitors to the true Sith way. I serve the true emperor to the Sith Empire the ruler of everything including ruler of the Republic. He is the true Sith." Darth Xavier cuts off the Sith Knight's arms. Two soldiers retrain him. They take him back to the Foolish to be taken back to Imperious to be judge and will be executed. Darth Xavier remains with the battalion the wounded would be taken to the nearest medical station by Captain Raynor. Captain Raynor's ship the Foolish heads to the nearest medical station before taking the Sith Knight to Korriban. Once the wounded are evacuated from the Foolish it reenters hyperspace and arrives in orbit over Korriban. The Sith knight takes a shuttle down to the planet once on the planet the shuttle returns to the Foolish and the ship returns to Imperious.

The Republic Cruiser returns to Corucant a Republic Gunship takes Master Heath, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight Serena and Padawan Asoka Tano to the Jedi Temple. Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Master Kenobi are there to meet them along with Commander Cody and four clone troopers. The Republic Gunships land at the Jedi Temple. Master Heath, Anakin, Serena, Asoka, Commander Stone and Captain Rex exit from the gunship. "Master Heath we received Anakin's and Serena's report if it wasn't for your Mercenaries Helium 1 civilians would all been killed by the Separatist."

"I was glad to help Master Windu," Heath says.

"Mater Heath, you've explored some of the Unknown Regions of space did you find any threats out there or any worlds that might cause the Separatist to attack and another force retaliate and then the Separatist thanks it's the Republic." Heath knows he'll have to lie to them.

"I've found inhabited worlds out there but none are a threat to the Republic or to the Separatist." Commander Stone looks at him but then realized what he's doing.

"Master Horton more to this there is," Master Yoda says.

"I assure you master that there are no planets out in the Unknown Space/Regions that are a threat." Master Yoda looks at him.

"I'm sure you would like to clean up and rest we shall debrief you later Master Heath," Master Windu says.

"Thank you master," he says. "What about Commander Stone and the commandoes I brought with me."

"I'm sure Commander Cody can arrange something for them," he says. "Serena please shows Heath to his old quarters."

"Yes master," she says. Heath follows after her. Mace Windu, Yoda, and Kenobi look at him go.

"Master Yoda there is something different about him since he left the Jedi Temple five years before the Clone Wars began."

"He is much stronger in the force but I sense something else." Master Yoda says.

"What do you sense master?" Kenobi asks.

"Don't know," he answers. "I suggest we keep an eye on him."

"I think this is a job for Serena since he trusts her." Windu says. Master Yoda and Master Kenobi both nod. They return to the Jedi Council chamber to debrief Anakin and Asoka. Anakin and Asoka tell them what happened when they arrived in orbit over Helium 1 to find the remains of a destroyed Separatist Fleet and plenty of destroy droids on the surface. They also tell the Jedi Council that many clone troopers were lost and they found graves of the mercenary forced that arrived with Master Heath. They tell them that Jedi Knight Sarah died fighting off many droids that were storming the Republic fort. After their debriefing was over Anakin and Asoka leave the council chamber. Anakin goes see Padme.

At Master Heath's private quarters in the Jedi Temple, Serena opens the door for him. the door closes behind them. "It's good to have you back Heath," she says putting her arms around my head and kissing him. He didn't pull it away they both knew that they'll get into trouble with the Jedi Order if they should ever find out about their involvement with each other.

"I miss you too," he says kissing her back.

"So you return to the Sith Empire, I thought you weren't going to come back."

"Yes, I return to the Sith homeworld. I told you I would return and I did. I'm sorry I left before your training was complete but I'm glad another master stepped in to train you. the emperor sent me to find out more about the Separatist before we declare war on them."

"Why would you declare war on the Separatist would that reveal yourselves to the Republic?"

"The Separatist attack one of our colonies and left no survivors we can't allow them to attack more of our colonies. We want peace but we also want to be left alone but we will fight if we're threatened. On Helium 1 if the Sith 5th fleet didn't arrived everyone would have been killed. There is so much I want to tell you so you can understand that Sith aren't as bad as the Jedi claim them to be."

"Heath, I'm glad your fleet arrived or none of us would have survived the CIS attack, but you can tell me more another time I been waiting for your return so we could start where we left off." She kisses him again and he returns the kiss they began to make out then they have sex. Serena is the first to leave since she received a message from the Jedi Counsel to report to them while they were having sex. She goes to her quarters to clean up, and then she reports to the council chamber.

She enters the council chamber. "Serena, you did a good job holding off Separatist forces until Master Heath could arrive and help secure the planet." Kenobi says.

"Thank you my masters," she replies.

"Serena we have another assignment for you." Windu says.

"What's my assignment master?"

"You are to keep an eye on your old master and if he does something against the Republic report it." Master Plo Koon says. Serena wonders if they know he's a Sith or because they think he might be working for Count Dooku or other reasons.

"As you wish my masters," she says. She bows and leaves. She decided not to say anything to Heath at this time. She goes to the Jedi Library to do some research. Heath leaves his quarters to explore Corucant Asoka sees him leaving.

"Master Heath, wait a minute," she says. Heath stops. "where are you heading master?"

"I haven't been to Corucant in a while I was just going to a dinner to grab something to eat."

"Would you like some company master?" She asks. Heath looks into her eyes.

"I see you have question young one please tag along." He answers. Asoka accompanied him to the diner. "So what are your questions padawan?"

"Where did you go after you left the Jedi Temple several years before the Clone Wars?"

"I went to explore the areas of space that hasn't ever been explored by the Republic or the Jedi. I encounter many new species not to mention I also found the area crawling with Pirates, and slavers. I formed a group of mercenaries to protect those planets from the Pirates and slavers."

"Master Skywalker said you where well skilled with a lightsaber you beat everyone during sparing practice."

"Master Skywalker would remember will I remember his days as a young padawan to Master Obi Wan Kenobi," he replies. heath orders his food.

"I've heard other stories about you from other padawans and Jedi Knights saying that you could do things with the force that even Master Yoda couldn't do."

"Asoka, some people like to make up stuff about those they idol Master Yoda is very strong in the force and he's very skilled no one should underestimate him because of his age." The waiter brings him his food. He thanks the waiter.

"So Serena was your padawan and later became Master Plo's padawan?"

"Yes Serena was once my padawan she was actually a little bit older than you. I regret leaving before she finishes her training but Master Plo was a good choice to finish her education." He says. "Asoka how did Anakin take to you being his padawan because I know he's not a Jedi Master yet he must still be a Jedi Knight?" Asoka didn't answer for a few minutes.

"He wasn't really happy about it because he and Obi Wan thought that I was going to be Master Kenobi's padawan but Master Yoda told me I would be Anakin's padawan but in the end he agreed to become my master," She answers. He finishes his meal and pays for it, and then he and Asoka return to the Jedi Temple. Anakin is there waiting for them.

"Anakin, your padawan is a gifted Jedi she just wanted to talk to me I hope you don't mine," Heath says to him.

"Not at all Master Heath, I hope we can discuss some operations together against the Separatist and maybe see if you're still as good with the lightsaber as you where long ago."

"it would be my pleasure Master Skywalker," Heath replies. They go their separate ways Heath returns to his quarters. He lies down and falls asleep.

Elsewhere on Corucant Palpatine aka Darth Sidious is talking with Count Dooku. "A new Jedi just arrived today I've never heard of before." Darth Sidious says.

"What's his name my master?" Dooku asks.

"Master Heath," Darth Sidious answers. I sent you a hologram of the new Jedi."

"I shall view it and get back to you master," Dooku says as a hologram. The connection ended. Darth Sidious decides to have a chat with the new Jedi himself. He decided to meet with the new Jedi as Chancellor Palpatine.

The next day Heath received an invitation to meet Chancellor Palpatine the leader of the Republic. Heath makes sure his red lightsabers are hidden so no one would accidently or intently find them he belts his green lightsaber on and leaves the Jedi Temple for the Senate building. He takes a vehicle to the Senate. Several Senate Guards are waiting for him. a Senate Guard Sergeant comes up to him. "Sir, the chancellor is expecting you in his senate chamber please follow me." Heath follows him to Chancellor Palpatine's senate chamber. Two Senate Guards in red uniforms are guarding the chancellor's door which he notices is different from the blue uniform senate guards. Heath enters the chancellor's chamber. Chancellor Palpatine comes up to him and shakes his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Master Horton. I must thank you for saving the population on Helium 1 from the Separatist."

"Thank you chancellor," Heath replies. Heath could sense something about the chancellor that felt oddly familiar to him, but he can't figure out what it is. Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious can sense the force flowing threw him but he also felt a familiar aura but he can't figure out what it is either. The doors open and Senator Amidala and Senator Organa entered the chancellor's chamber. The chancellor introduces him to the senators. "Chancellor, if you have a meeting I can return another time."

"Yes Master Heath, please come tomorrow I wish to discuss more into your adventures after you left Corucant." Heath leaves and returns to the Jedi Temple. He enters his quarters his Sith comlink activates. He picks it up.

"Lord Heath, have you learn anything yet?"

"No Commander Stone just debriefing with the Jedi Council and the chancellor I should have information soon, but we need to learn more about the Seps and the only way to do that is on the battlefield. Have you found out anything yourself commander?"

"Yes milord, the clones talk a lot about their battles with the Clankers. Majority of the Separatist Army is made up of droids but they do have some humanoid species within their army. Most of the worlds the Separatist attack are worlds that are either neutral or allied with the Republic very few are unhabited."

"Ok, we'll meet tomorrow evening make sure you aren't followed." He hangs up the comlink. Serena knocks at his door. "Come in," he says. Serena enters his quarters. "Serena, it's good to see you."

"Heath, I want to talk to you?" Heath nods. "Not here maybe when you go on your mission against the Separatist."

"Ok, we will talk then I promise," Heath replies. Serena leaves his quarters.

The next day Heath returns to the Senate building to talk with Chancellor Palpatine. Chancellor Palpatine was waiting for him. "Master Heath I have an important mission for you."

"What's the mission you're excellency?" He asks.

"The Separatist are attacking our supply lines from some base in Hutt space. I want you to find that base and destroy it."

"As you wish excellency," Heath replies.

"I'm giving you a new Republic cruiser named the Valkyrie and a division of clone troopers along with a crew for the Valkyrie."

"Chancellor may I take the troops I brought with me to Corucant."

"Yes General Heath," Chancellor Palpatine says. Heath makes a small bow and he leaves the chancellor's office.

Elsewhere on Corucant, Darth Sidious contacts his apprentice Darth Tyrannous/Count Dooku to get an update on Master Heath. Count Dooku hologram appears in front of Darth Sidious. "Master," Count Dooku says bowing. "I've showed the hologram of the new Jedi to my padawan and she has told me some troubling things. She told me that she face him on Helium 1 and that he's no Jedi but a Sith." Darth Sidious looks at his apprentice. "We are the only Sith left."

"Actually you are not," a voice says behind Darth Sidious. A figure appeared and all of sudden Dooku's hologram ended. Darth Sidious draws his lightsaber. "You don't need that my friend." Darth Sidious deactivate his lightsaber.

"Who are you? Step out into the light," Darth Sidious says. The figure steps out into the light. Darth Sidious can tell he's a Sith.

"I am Darth Malak and I have returned to destroy the Jedi, the Republic, and Darth Raven's Sith Empire!" He says.

"Darth Malak, you were killed by Darth Raven 3,000 years ago you can't still be alive and Raven is dead too there is no more Sith Empire."

"Yes I was killed by my former master but I have been resurrections by the Evil One to make is vision of the Sith a reality. Darth Raven is still alive and is emperor over a new Sith Empire the one the Evil One wants destroyed only the Sith who want to see the galaxy burn will be the only survivors along with those we decide to be our slaves. The Jedi and Raven's Sith Empire stands in the Evil Ones way. I am is right arm his apprentice and you have already been in contact with him through the Dark Side, he's the one who but the Clone Wars into your head. Together we can destroy the Republic, the Jedi, and Raven's empire." Darth Malak holds out his hand. Darth Sidious shakes it and a dark cloud surrounds them. "If you betray the Evil One you will die."

"I shall not betray." Sidious replies.

"Be warn my brother there is hope for the Republic, the Jedi and Raven's empire. They are Anakin Skywalker and Heath, also known as Darth Blade."

"Heath is a Sith?"

"Yes but you will not do anything against him until I tell you too." Darth Malak says. Darth Sidious nods.

"What if they could be turn?"

"They would make a powerful ally." Darth Malak looks back at Darth Sidious he didn't trust him, but he's a pawn for his master. "I shall leave eight of the Dark Ones Nightmare Knights to make sure you follow our master's plan." A dark cloud appears and eight figures appeared. Each one face is hidden and they all have lightsabers. Darth Malak disappears. Count Dooku appears back on the hologram.

"Master, who was that?" Dooku asks.

"It was just a ghost of a fallen Sith giving warning." Sidious answers. Sidious deactivates the hologram.

On Imperious Emperor Raven is sitting on his throne when all of a sudden a dark cloud appeared. Six Nightmare Knights appeared then another figure appeared. Emperor Raven's Royal Guards drew their lightsabers. The newcomer says, "Kill the guards." Raven thought the voice sound familiar. His Royal Guards didn't stand a chance against the Nightmare Knights except for one whom mange to kill one by cutting off its head but the seventh figure stabs him through chest with his lightsaber. "It's good to see you my master?" raven remembers that voice.

"Malak, but you're dead," Raven says. Malak laughs.

"Yes you killed me and became emperor when I should've. I have been brought back to life to make sure you and your empire is destroyed."

"Go ahead and kill me my former apprentice." Raven says.

"No, you shall watch as I destroy your Empire bit by bit. I will destroy all those fully loyal to you Darth Rune, Darth Rose and everyone and the one you have chosen for your successor." He laughs again and leaves. Darth Rune and several others entered the throne room. Darth Rune sees the bodies of the dead Royal Guards.

"Who did this sire?" Darth Rune asks.

"It was Darth Malak and his followers," Emperor Raven says.

"Milord, Darth Malak is dead, you killed him 3000 years ago." Rune says.

"Somehow he has been brought back to life to help some unknown force destroy the Sith Empire and the rest of the galaxy."

"Sire, the Foolish has return from our outpost with a Sith Knight who went crazy killed several soldiers but also they inform us that upon arriving at the outpost all the troops there were killed by lighting and what look like lightsabers. He also gave a warning that he serves the true emperor of the Sith and the Republic," Rune tells him.

"Have the prisoner taken to prison tomorrow he will be executed."

"As you wish sire," Rune says. The security around Raven is tripled. A battalion of soldiers will also guard the palace handpicked by Darth Rose. Raven wonders who the Evil One might be so he goes to the Sith Library to see if there is anything on him. He finds nothing except a passage of an Ancient Sith Lord name Lucifer who has made a device to bring dead back to life. He notices that other records of Lucifer are no longer in the library as if they were deleted.


End file.
